


Frustrating fervency

by Cai3232



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a confused boi, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hank doesn't mind helping, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), unoriginal but idc :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai3232/pseuds/Cai3232
Summary: Connor is kicked out of Detroit City Police Department and is offered by Hank to stay at his house for however long he wants to. It's been a couple months since Connor has been living at Hanks and he finds himself starting to feel...things..he's not sure how to handle. Of course being the fiercely independent android Connor is, he decides not to confront Hank about these feelings until he finds himself no longer being able to deal with them constructively.





	1. Flustered Frustrations

It hadn't been long since Markus and the others of Jericho won their revolt against the mistreatment of androids, of course this was great in that it meant that androids were free to do what they wanted and were now expected to be treated as equals with humans. But, the revolution had also come with some downsides, like almost all things do, one of which being that Connor and many other workplace androids were now being told that they were longer needed and were promptly booted from the places they were built to serve for. 

Stood outside the Detroit City Police Department was Connor, his coin furiously dipping and ducking between his fingers. He wasn't sure what to feel when Jeffery Fowler had told him he would no longer be of purpose at the station, no longer have a task to fulfill, no longer have Hank by his side 24/7, but eventfully he settled on it all being..unpleasant. He stood there thinking about what he should do now, he supposed he could ask Markus if it would be alright for him to temporarily stay at Jericho for the time being or maybe he would simply sleep in an alleyway until he could find a less burdening place to stay. Just as Connor began to step away from from the entrance the door flew open. Connor turned to see hank standing in the doorway looking wide eyed at Connor and...mad? 

–

 

Hank was absolutely fuming by the time he had gotten to the door, he had watched as Connor nonchalantly strode out after a meeting in the Captain's quarters, he was then told that Connor would no longer be his partner and was now resigned. And he got not one word from Connor. Not even a fucking glance as the android walked right past him on the way out. The toaster must of snapped a circut if he thought he could completely leave Hank without any type of beforehand notice.

"Connor! I heard Captain fired you? Were you just going to walk out without evening saying a 'goodbye'?!" Hank took dull notice he was practically screaming at this point but couldn't seem find the control to give a fuck.

Connor stood with raised brows and a coin now flipping through his hand anxiously, his LED circling a bright shade of yellow. This seemed to satisfy some of hank's anger and he found the little patience he had left to wait for Connor's Response.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Lieutenant," he responded, his voice sounding stiff and emotionless. "but I only wanted to avoid causing you any destress with my sudden departure." 

Hank could almost laughed at that. "That's why you ignored me on your way out?! Hah! Sorry my ass! Where are you evening going to stay? You don't have anywhere, do you?"

Connor seemed to hesitate a for a split second before answering. "Er, no, but I wouldn't want to burden anyone with my constant presence if it meant simply being able to stay somewhere." he finished.

"A burden? Connor! You could just stay with me, it's not like I've got all that much to do and when it's only you and your dog it can get a bit, ehm, lonely." Hanks gaze flicked from the ground back to Connor in anticipation of an answer. 

Connor's puppy brown eyes lit a bit at the suggestion and his overly stiff posture loosened. "Are..you sure you really mean that, Lieutenant? I would be willing to stay in an alleyway until I find more appropriate place if you aren't." Connor said.

Hank sputtered a bit at this, bringing his finger tips to the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "Are you serious? Jesus, Con, you could get hurt pulling a thing like that. Yeah though, I'm positive, now c'mon already kid, my shift is pretty much over anyways." 

 

– 2 months later:

 

It was absolutely the last outcome Connor had seen happening when Hank Anderson had offered his house as a stay, but he was defiantly grateful that he had. It gave Connor tasks to do around the house while Hank was out and he was allowed the couch to recharge during the nights. Even if Hank was persistent in telling Connor he didn't have to take care of the house, he did anyways, he could even say he enjoyed it. So, obviously Connor was pretty content with his living quarters but Hank had also started to..grow on him. There would be days where all he did was listen to Hank talk about whatever popped into the human's mind, usually work stress or Sumo, he enjoyed it nonetheless. Today however, it was the weekend and Connor had just begun to "awake", he sat up clumsily, his processes still slow from charging. His synthetic pupils dilated from the contrast of the still dark room to the sunrise spilling through the partially opened curtains, he liked to appreciate how beautifully mundane things could be if just considered once in awhile. He sat and listened to the sounds of the house, it didn't seem that anyone was awake just yet, which was understandable seeing as it was the weekend and only 6am. He sunk back into the soft cushion of the couch, taking delight in the comforting warmth that came with it. But just as Connor became relaxed his enhanced hearing picked up on a small grunt of a noise come from Hank's room, most likely Hank waki- 

"H-ah." Another brief sound came, this one sounding more airy. Connor shifted a bit at the noises, he could feel a warm pool of sensation begin to flood in his stomach, he continued to listen, a feeling of nervousness nagging at him for reasons he didn't wish to analyze at the moment. More quiet gasps and grunts extended from the room, Connor's hands fidgeted restlessly against the cushions, a slow and repudiative grip and release that only helped to insignificantly lessen the hot pressure in his stomach. "A-ahn!" The gasps were beginning to heighten and transform into desperate sounding moans. Connor hesitantly slipped his hand under his Cyberlife clothing, rubbing the rough of his palm over where the hotness nestled deep in pelvis. The raw feeling of relief that accompanied the touch nearly made him choke but his own pleasure was distracted by the abrupt and frankly, loud, moan that came from the next room over. Soft pants and then a stillness followed, Connor froze, unsure what to do. He heard Hank's door open with along with a satisfied sigh. Connor whipped the hand out from under his shirt and positioned himself in a sleeping manner. He could hear Hank's footsteps gradually come closer until he could feel the warm breathe of Hank leaning over the couch to peer at him, he suppressed a shudder. If things were going to be like this from now on Connor wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay here.


	2. chapter 2

It had been awkward between Hank and him ever the incident on the couch, conversations now weren't as long and whenever Hank so much as brushed against him he couldn't help but feel his entire mainframe light up in sensation. In short, it was really starting to become a problem for Connor. However, Hank seemed to be as oblivious as ever. he didn't question Connor's recent quietness or the obvious way he has been desperately trying to avoid skin to skin contact. He couldn't help but wonder if Hank was just ignoring whatever this was, like he did with most of his problems or if he was genuinely unsuspecting. 

 

–

 

Hank hadn't voiced anything yet but it was really starting to become irritating at how distant Connor had become, he'd been alright for a few months and then out of the blue he just stopped being as..social. He still did chores around the house and happily played with Sumo but when it came to talking to his housemate? That was just too much. Hank had been reluctant to point this out, thinking maybe he had just been overreacting but when it got to the point that their conversations were now every other day and lasting around 7 minutes at most, he decided maybe it was time to mention it to Connor.

It was around 7pm when Hank decided to randomly plop himself next to Connor on that couch. "Hey, kid, what are ya up to?" he started casually, he decided he should enter the conversation passively.

Connor turned his head from the TV to Hank, visual unease settling on his face before being washed away with a neutral expression. "Ah, hello Lieutenant, just watching the news." he said, the casualness of his voice sounding forced. 

"Uh, you can call me Hank, Con. We've been livin' together long enough for it." When Connor didn't reply he came to the conclusion that he'd have to a tinge more forward. "So, feels like you've been ignoring me lately, Con." Hank said, bluntly. He watched as Connor sputtered for a moment, caught by the accusation. 

"..I- I'm not sure what you're talking about, Lieut- Hank, it would be difficult to ignore someone who you live with." 

Hank huffed a bit. "Well, you've seemed to manage just fine," Hank looked Connor over, searching his face for answers, he couldn't find any. "it's been weeks since we've had an actual conversation, Connor, if there's something going on with you just tell me." there was clear frustration at the end of his sentence.

Connor's LED processed a looping color of yellow before speaking. "I..don't think you could aid my problem even if I told you." Connor set his eyes firmly to the floor, kneading nervously as the couch cushion. Hank was a bit confused.

"Why the hell not?" came out of Hank's mouth before he could stop it. He corrected his forwardness with a "Maybe I can, you won't know until you tell me, I won't judge you, Con." He made sure to make his voice more soothing. Connor seemed to react well to this, his posture still tensed but not as greatly. 

"It's..of a personal matter..I-" He seemed to pause mid sentence. That was a rare moment for Connor, to actually have to stop and think about what to say to next. "-It's hard to describe, I've been having these feelings and..sensations that I don't know how to calculate." There was definite hesitation on the word sensation..oh.

Hank cleared his throat of its sudden tightness and spoke. "Ah..uhrm, alright. But..when you say sensation and feelings exactly what do those *feel* like? Just to get a better understanding." He shifted with a nervous laugh. 

 

Connor looked surprised at his willingness to help. "They're tight and, uhm, hot- in a pleasant way though. They make me feel fuzzy and it can be hard to process things normally when I'm experiencing them." 

 

Oh boy, Hank had, had a suspicion but he hadn't really thought...well, this was going to be a ride. "O-oh, and when did these feelings first start, Con?" God, he could feel himself starting to heat up under Connor's intense stare.

 

"It was..odd, they first started when early in the morning I could hear you making these..noises, and at first I thought you might have been in pain but..then they started to escalate and t-they..made me feel..weird, I couldn't help it, Hank, I'm sorry." Connor had trailed off a bit at the end, his hands fidgeting in his lap waiting for Hank's response. 

 

Damn, he knew he heard something shifting that morning that hadn't been his own. Well all he could now was take responsibility for it he supposed. "Awh, jeez, you heard that? W-well don't be sorry for anything, Con, it's not like any of this was your fault. But, uhm, the noises I was making? Were from me, er...jerkin off, and the feelings you've been having? Well, I didn't even know androids were capable of feeling sensation but..it's a totally normal reaction to something like that, bud." 

 

Connor's LED circled back to blue, before letting out a relieved puff of air. "That greatly reassures me, Hank, thank you. But I do have one question, what is..'jerking off'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know you'll all be mad I left this on a cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself! >u< I've also decided to make the ending as the third chapter so it'll leave some anticipation for the actual smutty bits. <3


End file.
